


La Caduta Di Roma

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, come al solito non so cosa stia accadendo, ergo: mi sono preso un sacco di libertà, ma idgaf, ooc (tanto per pararsi il culo--), sicuramente non funziona così, uso improprio dei poteri di nico di angelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason si scopre avere un bisogno disperato; di aiuto, di comprensione, questo non lo sa. Ma Nico è disposto ad aiutarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Caduta Di Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Continua la mia discesa verso il Tartaro. Ormai sono di casa. Entrate, volete una tazza di thé?

_**Autore**_ : miharu92  
_**Fandom**_ : Percy Jackson  
_**Personaggi**_ : Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace  
_**Rating**_ : PG13 (con molti, moooolti dubbi...)  
_**Conteggio parole**_ : 4 218  
_**Avvisi**_ : Hurt/Comfort,  
_**Genere**_ : Malinconico, Angst,  
_**Betareaders**_ : //  
_**Note dell'autore**_ : Buonsalve, ci troviamo ancora qui. Ancora con la jesico. Ancora con l'angst. Che bello essere tornati ad essere brutte persone, mwahahahahahah.  
_**Disclaimers**_ : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
_**Riassunto**_ : Jason si scopre avere un bisogno disperato; di aiuto, di comprensione, questo non lo sa. Ma Nico è disposto ad aiutarlo.

**_ LA CADUTA DI ROMA  _ **

Nell'ultimo mese e mezzo, Jason aveva visto Nico piangere più volte di quanto non lo avesse visto ridere, sorridere o anche solo con un'espressione serena in viso. E non era certo di come questo lo facesse sentire. Sicuramente non bene; dubbioso, forse, preoccupato di essere diventato, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi e le sue buone intenzioni, solo un altro dei problemi di Nico.  
La sua ennesima cicatrice.  
Nico, dal canto suo, sembrava non capire questi suoi timori.  
« Non ho bisogno di ridere. » gli aveva detto un giorno, la luce del falò che donava un'aura strana al figlio di Ade, come se fosse un'anima persa fra i mondi, « Ho bisogno di sentire. Di essere vivo. Di sfogarmi. »  
Jason non ne era molto convinto. Inoltre sapeva bene che Nico non era per niente stupido, capiva i suoi dubbi ma non voleva affrontarli. Preferiva lasciarli sulle spalle di Jason, lasciare a lui il compito di combattere contro se stesso, contro la sua morale; " _Un romano segue le regole_." gli diceva una voce, la notte, che nei suoi sogni prendeva le sembianze una volta di Reyna, una volta di Ottaviano, altre volte dei suoi compagni al Campo Giove, ognuno di loro che gli ricordava quanto poco romano fosse diventato.  
Jason lo sapeva, le regole non prevedevano che lui facesse del male a Nico, che una sera sí e l'altra no gli salisse a cavalcioni sul petto, portandogli le mani al collo e stringendo per riportarlo indietro. Ormai le parole non servivano più con i suoi episodi di trance, solo le sue mani.  
Mani tremanti, che mostravano quanto Jason avesse paura, quanto si sentisse sbagliato ad aiutarlo in quel modo, quando si sentisse un mostro per il fatto che, per quanto combattesse per non ammetterlo, a lui tutto quello piaceva.  
Era stato difficile scendere a patti con il pensiero che la vista di Nico così tremante, con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra dischiuse, gli facesse scaldare il petto, di come vedere il suo volto di norma impassibile animarsi come fiamme gli desse l'impressione che Nico fosse _presente_ , vivo, e non la caricatura di un essere umano, il disegno incompiuto di un bambino inesperto.  
Si era chiesto se non fosse lui ad essere impazzito. Forse tutte le battaglie, le perdite subite, la guerra, tutto lo stress accumulato negli anni lo aveva infine spezzato.  
" _O forse sei sempre stato un mostro, Jason_."  
Al ricordo, le sue dita si chiusero a pugno, le scintille che gli sfuggirono dai palmi e illuminarono l'interno della tenda che con fatica avevano piantato nel terreno.  
Dall'ingresso sbucò la testa di Nico, probabilmente richiamato dalla luce prodotta dal suo potere, che lo guardò confuso.  
« Tutto bene? » gli chiese, e Jason lo guardò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Era rilassato, la voce serena, e i suoi occhi sembravano cioccolato liquido.  
Stava bene, perché preoccuparsi?  
« Sì... » mormorò titubante, ma era il primo a non esserne così sicuro e questo era trasparito dalla sua voce.  
Nico inarcò un sopracciglio e Jason spostò lo sguardo.  
« Okay, no, ma non è niente di grave. » continuò, e quando alzò nuovamente gli occhi sul figlio di Ade questi dovette solo mantenere la sua espressione per spingerlo a proseguire.  
« Stavo pensando a quello che faccio quando ti-- » una pausa, incerto, « -- quando ti aiuto. Sei sicuro che sia quello di cui hai bisogno? Che non ci sia altro modo? »  
Lo vide sospirare, lanciando una veloce occhiata fuori dalla tenda per controllare la zona, prima di entrare e sedersi esattamente davanti a lui, le gambe incrociate.  
« Sì, Jason, sono sicuro. » iniziò e per un lungo momento tacque, come se stesse pesando le proprie parole, scegliendo accuratamente quali dire e quali no.  
« Te l'ho già detto, apprezzo la tua preoccupazione ma non ce n'è bisogno. Sto meglio, dopo. Non importa se non capisci... »  
Si bloccò. Jason si ritrovò a osservarlo mentre si ritirava ansioso l'anello al dito e non gli mise fretta. Sapeva aspettare.  
E quando si trattava di Nico, avrebbe aspettato tutto il tempo necessario; e anche oltre.  
« Intendo dire... è difficile da capire e non devi farlo per forza. Non tutti possono e va bene così. »  
Mentre parlava, Jason aveva la mente che correva come un treno. Dentro di lui qualcosa gli diceva che _doveva_ capire, che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe compreso meglio Nico, lo avrebbe avvicinato a lui e avrebbe potuto aiutarlo meglio.  
È quello che fanno gli amici e loro sono amici. No?  
« Voglio provare. » lo interruppe, prima che Nico potesse continuare, la voce più decisa di quanto in realtà non si sentisse. Ma era abituato, spesso in battaglia si era trovato a dover nascondere la paura, ad inghiottirla in bocconi incandescenti per impedire che macchiasse la sua voce e di conseguenza i suoi compagni. Doveva essere un leader, la roccia sulla quale i suoi commilitoni, fratelli, _amici_ potevano erigere la propria sicurezza.  
Nico parve confuso.  
« Voglio capire cosa provi, perché ti fa sentire così bene. Desidero mettermi nei tuoi panni, Nico. »  
Ci fu un lungo momento nel quale si guardarono negli occhi, nel quale il figlio di Ade sembrò soppesare la veridicità delle sue parole, prima di abbassare il capo e scuoterlo. Dalle sue labbra scivolò il suono di una leggera risata, senza reale divertimento, ma Jason era tranquillo. Non era la risata vuota che aveva sentito la prima volta che lo aveva aiutato.  
« Vuoi metterti nei miei panni? » domandò, ripetendo le sue parole, « È davvero quello che vuoi? Io non credo tu capisca cosa mi stai chiedendo... »  
« Sei tu che non capisci, Nico. » si ritrovò a ribattere Jason, e non pensò al fatto che nemmeno lui si capiva perfettamente. Forse aveva ragione, forse era un errore da parte sua, ma sentiva il bisogno di comprenderlo, di essergli più vicino, di poterlo aiutare. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di fare molto se non avesse appurato che stava dicendo la verità, che era davvero liberatorio mettersi in contatto con una paura e una sofferenza profonda per poterle esorcizzare.  
Voleva capire. Vedere. _Sentire_.  
« Per me è importante. Voglio comprenderti, Nico, lo desidero davvero. »  
Stettero in silenzio per un lungo momento, e quando Nico si mosse verso di lui Jason sussultò istintivamente. Lo vide fermarsi, gli occhi scuri come pece puntati nei suoi, per poi riprendere il movimento; le sue mani erano tese verso di lui, e quando si posarono sul suo collo, il figlio di Giove tremò.  
« Hai le mani fredde... »  
« I morti sono freddi. »  
Jason lo guardò confuso dalle sue parole, indeciso su come decifrarle. Che Nico si sentisse così drenato dalla vita al punto da paragonarsi ai defunti? Non ne era sicuro.  
Si guardarono a lungo, qualcosa negli occhi di Nico che sembrava supplicarlo di dirgli basta, di porre fine a quella sua stupida ricerca di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto ferirlo.  
Poi, veloce come un fulmine, appena le dita gelide di Nico iniziarono a stringersi sul suo collo, l'istinto di Jason prese il sopravvento. Le mani volarono ai suoi polsi, il suo intero corpo si spinse in avanti e, sfruttando la loro differenza di peso, spinse il figlio di Ade a terra, salendogli a cavalcioni e tenendogli le mani ferme ai lati della testa.  
Nico non parve sorpreso.  
« Ci avrei scommesso. » mormorò, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, « Sapevo che eravamo troppo diversi, non c'era modo che anche tu potessi sentirti come me. » continuò, e in un qualche modo sembrava deluso.  
« Cosa.. ? » iniziò Jason, ma non era certo di quale fosse la domanda che voleva fare. " _Cosa intendi dire?_ ", " _Cosa mi rende diverso?_ ", " _Cosa provi, davvero?_ "  
« Sei troppo vivo, Jason. » sembrò rispondergli, e la sua voce sembrava tradire una forte nota di gelosia, « Sei ancora legato alla vita, troppo per permettermi di farti del male. C'è bisogno di una certa disperazione per cercare volontariamente di avvicinarsi il più possibile alla morte; ed è evidente che non sei abbastanza disperato. »  
Jason percepiva i polsi di Nico sotto ai palmi, il battito cardiaco che sembrava troppo timoroso di disturbare per poterlo sentire bene. Ma c'era.  
Jason spostò le mani, posandole accanto alla sua testa.  
« E tu sei disperato? » domandò, la voce bassa, come se temesse di farlo cadere nel baratro. Lo osservò attentamente, tenendo d'occhio il calore dei suoi occhi, che per un momento sembrarono non volerlo guardare. Poi, tornarono ai suoi.  
« Sei abbastanza intelligente da non farmi rispondere. »  
E non ebbe bisogno di dire altro.  
Jason si sentì deluso da se stesso, sentiva di poter fare di meglio. Se davvero non era abbastanza disperato, poteva quantomeno cercare di zittire il proprio istinto. Sapeva controllarsi, poteva farcela.  
« Posso farcela. » si ritrovò a dirgli, ma lui scosse piano la testa.  
« No, ed è meglio così. Significa che stai bene... »  
« Non sto bene, Nico.»  
Le parole parvero esplodere in mezzo a loro, e il figlio di Ade lo osservò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Gli occhi erano caldi, morbidi, quasi addolorati, e Jason si rese conto che pronunciare quelle parole era stato più facile di quanto non avesse temuto. Era come aver aperto una minuscola crepa del suoi personale vaso di Pandora, permettendo a qualsiasi sostanza ci fosse all'interno di fuoriuscire. Ma nonostante fosse solo una frase, solo una goccia di quel liquido, la crepa aveva allentato la pressione dentro di lui.  
Era liberatorio.  
« Jason, cosa...? »  
« Non sto bene, Nico. » ripeté, la crepa appena più marcata, « Sono stanco. Stanco di essere il forte soldato romano, stanco di non mostrare alcuna debolezza, di non potermi fermare, di essere visto come perfetto. Sono stanco di essere il figlio di Giove. »  
Al di fuori, l'aria sembrò riempirsi di elettricità, un tuono che rimbombò nel cielo sopra di loro. Ma all'interno della tenda nessuno dei due sembrava volersene curare. Jason aveva il cuore che sembrava martellargli nel petto, la testa pesante per tutti i pensieri che vi vorticavano dentro.  
Davvero si sentiva in quel modo? Davvero si era così avvicinato all'apice della sua sopportazione? Forse Nico non aveva ragione, forse si somigliavano più di quanto non credessero possibile.  
« Io non... »  
« Non lo credevi possibile, vero? » lo interruppe, vedendolo annuire, e Jason lo prese come l'incentivo a continuare, « Non sei il solo ad essere trattato diversamente per il tuo genitore divino. Solo perché mio padre è a capo dell'Olimpo non significa che sia più facile. È vero, non è lontanamente paragonabile a tutto quello che hai vissuto e continui a vivere ogni giorno, ma non dare per scontato che tu sia l'unico a soffrire. Vorrei... » si bloccò, la voce che sembrò tremargli senza un reale motivo, ma Nico sembrava paziente abbastanza da non mettergli alcuna fretta, « Vorrei poter essere debole. Vorrei poterlo fare, almeno una volta. »  
Nico strinse i pugni e i suoi occhi divennero nera ossidiana, più taglienti della sua spada. A Jason tremarono le mani.  
« Forse so come aiutarti. » disse, e il suo petto parve un cielo carico di pioggia che finalmente lasciava passare il sole, dopo il temporale, « Potrebbe esserci un modo, ma è pericoloso. »  
Le labbra di Jason si piegarono in un sorriso, e si sentì un pazzo. Forse lo era davvero, forse avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e mettere più distanza possibile fra loro due. Ma non poteva. Non poteva pensare di andarsene, non ora che poteva capire, non ora che poteva essere d'aiuto.  
« Facciamolo. »  
« È pericoloso. »  
« Non mi importa! La vita di un semidio è pericolosa, eppure non mi sono mai tirato indietro. Abbiamo combattuto contro mostri, titani, Gea! Cosa può esserci di peggio? »  
« Potrei farti troppo male. » ribatté, « Potrei rovinarti, potrei uccidere più della tua curiosità. Non sai di cosa sono capace. »  
Jason si fermò a osservarlo, il suo sorriso che perse un poco della sua forza.  
Nico sembrava tornato indietro nel tempo, come quando lo avevano recuperato da Roma. Sembrava distante, spaventato, una bestia ferita che cerca una via di fuga. Il suo primo pensiero fu che fosse colpa sua, e si spostò indietro col busto; ma poi qualcosa nella sua testa scattò, come quando finalmente si trova l'ultimo pezzo del puzzle.  
Nico aveva paura di se stesso. Era vero, Jason non aveva idea di fin dove potessero spingersi i suoi poteri, e si era inizialmente sentito a disagio in sua compagnia, ma era arrivato al punto di sentirsi al sicuro con lui. Nico non era una minaccia, e Jason doveva ricordargli ciò che si erano ripromessi.  
« Mi fido. » gli sussurrò, dolcemente, e fece perno sulle proprie braccia per alzarsi dal suo corpo, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a fare altrettanto, « Mi fido di te, figlio di Ade.»  
Si misero seduti, e si guardarono come in battaglia, studiandosi. Jason sorrideva, nonostante le parole del ragazzo lo avessero preoccupato, perché voleva davvero che Nico gli credesse. Si rese conto che si fidava ciecamente di lui, che non avrebbe esitato un secondo a mettere la propria vita nelle sue mani, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
Voleva che funzionasse. E sembrava volerlo anche lui, perché mentre le sue dita continuavano a torturare l'anello che portava al dito i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Jason, alla disperata ricerca di un 'no'.  
Ma non lo trovò.  
« D'accordo. » disse, mettendosi seduto più comodo, « Ti aiuterò. Ma non oggi, non adesso, non credo di esserne in grado. »  
Cercò di nascondere la sua delusione, ma annuì.  
« Domani? »  
« Domani. Torno di guardia, tu dormi. » disse, pragmatico, per poi uscire senza più guardarlo. Jason lo osservò richiudere la tenda, e si rimise nel sacco a pelo con l'elettricità sotto la pelle.

***

Jason brandì la sua spada d'oro imperiale un'ultima volta, prima che attorno a loro regnasse il silenzio. Finalmente anche l'ultimo mostro era stato rimandato nel Tartaro, e si portò le mani alle ginocchia, riprendendo fiato.  
Una mano fredda gli si posò sul braccio, e Jason alzò lo sguardo.  
« Vieni, troviamo un posto sicuro. » gli disse Nico, e si ritrovò a seguirlo dopo aver riportato la spada in forma di moneta, riponendola nella propria tasca.  
Le dita di Nico abbandonarono la sua pelle, e lui dovette sforzarsi di non pensarci.  
Si inoltrarono per una buona mezz'ora nel bosco, fino a quando non trovarono una grotta ben riparata nella quale decisero di fermarsi.  
« Sai, sono felice di aver quasi terminato questa missione. » iniziò, posando lo zaino a terra e tirandone fuori il sacco a pelo, « Inizio a sentire la mancanza del Campo. »  
Una pausa precedette la risposta di Nico, che fu come una freccia in pieno petto.  
« Il Campo Giove? »  
Jason aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non trovò cosa dire. Sistemò il sacco a pelo, prima di parlare.  
« Non lo so. »  
Le parole rimasero sospese fra di loro come se si trovassero in acqua, e sentì Nico avvicinarsi.  
« Riguardo al nostro discorso di ieri... ne sei ancora convinto? » domandò, e per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovò nuovamente a non sapere come rispondere.  
Voleva mettersi in pericolo? Si chiese se non avesse potuto trovare le risposte in altro modo, se non avesse potuto cercare altrove il modo di scappare dal proprio status.  
« Cosa hai intenzione di fare per aiutarmi?» chiese, dandogli ancora le spalle, per questo non vide Nico tentennare.  
« Userò il mio potere. Tu vuoi sentirti debole, e non posso sognare di sopraffatti fisicamente, per questo userò il mio potere. Userò le ombre per cercare il buio dentro di te, le tue paure, e obbligarti ad affrontarle. »  
Jason si ritrovò a pensare di avere davvero paura del figlio di Ade. Non aveva idea che il suo potere potesse spingersi così in là, e improvvisamente il trovarsi in una caverna piena di ombre lo fece sentire in territorio nemico.  
Se davvero il suo potere poteva estendersi ad ogni cosa che fosse cupa e tenebrosa, Jason era davvero alla mercé di Nico.  
« Puoi tirarti indietro, se vuoi. Non ti biasimo, se hai paura. »  
Non rispose subito, prendendosi ancora del tempo per pensare. Se anche la cosa fosse degenerata, aveva pur sempre i propri fulmini, anche se l'idea di colpire Nico gli mozzava il respiro.  
« Va bene. » esclamò, alzandosi e voltandosi per guardarlo, « Dimmi cosa devo fare. »  
L'espressione di Nico era difficile da decifrare, sembrava volesse esprimere più di un'emozione nello stesso momento. Gli fu impossibile leggerne anche solo una, e questo lo fece sentire ancor meno in controllo.  
« Quando vuoi smettere, dimmi basta. » lo istruì, la voce roca, mentre le ombre sembravano allungarsi dalle pareti, « Non fare l'eroe, non aspettare all'ultimo, non cercare di dimostrare qualcosa. Non essere un idiota. »  
Jason aprì le labbra per rispondere, ma non ne ebbe la possibilità. Nico alzò il braccio, indicandolo, e tutto il suo mondo si ridusse al buio.  
Si ritrovò circondato dalle ombre, mentre nel petto gli esplosero una serie di emozioni che non era certo gli appartenessero completamente. Percepì l'umiliazione, la disperazione, il risentimento, la paura e il dolore; sentì il cuore esplodergli, come se un pezzo ne fosse stato strappato via, sentì il freddo della solitudine, la bruciante consapevolezza di non appartenere, il gelo di un sentimento simile all'odio...  
Poi, così com'era iniziato, questo turbine di sensazioni si spense, lasciandolo solo con se stesso. Poi, sentì una voce.  
« Jason, tesoro. »  
I suoi muscoli si irrigidirono così velocemente da mandargli una scarica di dolore in tutto il corpo. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quella voce, nonostante l'avesse sentita così poco nella sua vita e non la ricordasse consciamente.  
Ma il bambino dentro di sé non aveva dimenticato, e si voltò.  
« Mamma? » chiamò, e le ombre tremarono. Jason la vide camminargli incontro, e non fu certo di potersi reggere in piedi.  
Il suo volto era sfigurato, la pelle come bruciata, i capelli sporchi come le sue vesti, mani scheletriche che si tesero disperate verso di lui. I suoi occhi lacrimavano pece, e sembravano lastre di vuoto ghiaccio.  
« Jason, bambino mio, perché mi hai fatto questo? » gli domandò la donna, la voce tremante e sofferta, e si sentì il petto stringersi. Non poteva sopportare di vedere la donna in quel modo, nonostante sapesse che non era reale. Non faceva parte della sua famiglia, non più, perché ormai il suo legame erano i due Campi.  
Jason scosse la testa.  
« Non è stata colpa mia. » si ritrovò a risponderle, cercando di nascondere il tremore della sua voce, e l'aspetto della donna peggiorò, « Non ti ho fatto questo! »  
« Perché dici le bugie, tesoro? Mamma ti vuole bene, anche se mi hai ferito. » continuò, la pece dai suoi occhi che le sporcò le guance, scendendo alla sua bocca, e colando al suo collo, « Perché fai del male a chi ti vuole bene? »  
« Non è vero. » disse, cercando di combattere, « Cerco di non ferire nessuno-- »  
« Ancora bugie, Jason. E lo sai anche tu. »  
Questa volta la voce era diversa, e mentre la madre scompariva davanti ai suoi occhi, ripiegandosi su se stessa e sbriciolandosi come carta secca, Jason intravide una figura giungere dalle tenebre. La voce era familiare, e quando finalmente la vide ne ebbe conferma.  
Reyna camminava sinuosa verso di lui, la cadenza sicura di una conquistatrice. La tunica le ricadeva da una spalla, fasciandole il petto e scendendo ai suoi fianchi, aprendosi all'altezza delle cosce e mostrando le gambe ad ogni passo. I capelli erano adornati da una corona d'alloro dorata, acconciati in un elegante treccia che le ricadeva da un lato, e i suoi occhi sembravano trapassarlo da parte a parte.  
Era oggettivamente bellissima, ma fredda e pericolosa.  
« Reyna, che cosa--? »  
« Lo sai benissimo. » lo interruppe la sua figura, che pareva brillare come una dea, « A te non importa nulla degli altri, di chiunque provi qualcosa nei tuoi confronti. Non ti sei fatto scrupoli a ferire _me_. » lo accusò, portandosi una mano al petto; all'altezza del cuore la tunica iniziò a macchiarsi di sangue, e Jason sentì il panico catturargli la gola.  
« Mi dispiace! » cercò di dire, tentennando e cercando di mantenere il controllo, « Non volevo feriti, te lo giuro! »  
Le ombre vibrarono ancora, tendendosi come zampe di ragno e colando dal soffitto come melma, ricoprendolo e togliendogli il respiro.  
« Scommetto che non volevi ferire nemmeno lei, vero? » domandò Reyna, accusatoria, alzando la mano per indicare qualcuno alle sue spalle e quando lui si voltò fu certo che qualcosa lo avesse fisicamente colpito al busto.  
Piper era davanti a lui, vestita come il giorno nel quale era stata riconosciuta e aveva ricevuto la benedizione di Afrodite, ma gli occhi erano gonfi di pianto, rossi e bagnati. Nelle mani teneva delle ortiche, la pelle ferita e coperta di bolle, le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Vederla a quel modo fece male come se fosse stato nuovamente trafitto da una spada.  
« P-Pip... »  
« Jason, cos'ho fatto di male? » venne interrotto, la voce della ragazza come vetri rotti, « Dove ho sbagliato? Perché mi hai tradito? »  
La spada invisibile dentro la sua carne sembrò affondare maggiormente e lui si ritrovò a boccheggiare. Scosse la testa.  
« No, io... »  
« **_Bugiardo!_** »  
La voce di Piper vibrò di tutta la rabbia e la potenza che le avesse mai sentito infondere con il suo potere. Jason si portò le mani alle orecchie, ma scoprì di non poter muovere la parte superiore del corpo. Quando si guardò, realizzò che aveva davvero una spada d'oro imperiale nel petto, e rialzando gli occhi vide che l'impugnatura era nelle mani di Piper.  
« Sei solo un bugiardo! » ripeté la ragazza, le lacrime che scivolarono dai suoi occhi, la voce corposa e sofferta, « Quante volte mi hai pensato, durante la tua missione? Quante volte mi hai mandato un messaggio Iride?! Tu mi hai sostituito, Jason, mi hai rimpiazzato con Nico Di Angelo! »  
Qualcosa dentro Jason sembrò tremare, come le ombre attorno a sé. I suoi polmoni iniziarono a riempirsi di quella che sembrava aria calda, sulfurea e velenosa, e la gola gli si chiuse disperata. Il viso di Piper, a pochi centimetri dal proprio, sembrò appannarsi, come in un sogno, e nonostante tutto Jason alzò le mani per impedirle di allontanarsi.  
Sentirsi dire quelle parole fu tremendo, perché non si era reso conto di quanto si fosse allontanato da lei. Aveva ragione, non l'aveva pensata durante tutta la missione, non gli era mai passato per la mente di farle sapere che stesse bene, perché i suoi pensieri erano concentrati sul figlio di Ade.  
Cercò di trovare una giustificazione -Nico aveva maggiormente bisogno di un amico, Piper sapeva cavarsela da sola, poteva far coesistere entrambi nella sua vita- ma venne ricompensato con un potente strattone della spada ancora piantata nel suo petto.  
« Jason... »  
La voce che gli giunse alle orecchie era calma, controllata, nonostante si percepisse una nota di preoccupazione, e la figura di Piper svanì così com'era arrivata, lasciando soltanto l'amaro sapore del tradimento. Si voltò e vide proprio Nico, davanti a sé.  
Ma non era come le altre figure che si erano presentate prima di lui, non aveva nulla di diverso. Restò fermo, guardandolo con i suoi soliti occhi penetranti, e Jason ebbe la consapevolezza che Nico potesse leggergli dentro.  
« Smettila di combattere. » lo sentì dirgli, ed ebbe la conferma che lui fosse reale, « Non è quello che desideri. Hai detto di voler essere debole, ma devi permettere a te stesso di esserlo. »  
Le sue parole gli accarezzarono la pelle come la mano di un amante, e Jason cadde a terra, le ginocchia che picchiarono contro la dura pietra della caverna. Le ombre si ritirarono, nonostante Jason se le sentisse ancora addosso, dentro, fra le pieghe della pelle, e si rannicchiò su se stesso, stringendo le mani ai propri capelli.  
Quando una mano gli accarezzò la spalla, Jason si rese conto che non aveva più senso trattenersi. E mentre i tuoni e i fulmini si scatenavano nel cielo sopra di loro, riversando la pioggia sulla terra, le lacrime bagnavano le guance di Jason, che si strinse maggiormente contro se stesso.  
« Va tutto bene, è finito. » sentì sussurrargli da Nico, e non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo. Temeva che lui avesse sentito ogni cosa che gli era stata detta, temeva che avesse visto, che sapesse dei suoi sentimenti così incasinati.  
« Sono una persona orribile... »  
« No, non lo sei. Sei una persona, non una macchina. Non puoi essere perfetto. »  
Jason sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non disse niente. Rimase inginocchiato a terra per un tempo che non seppe definire, mentre la tempesta imperversava fuori dalla grotta, e la mano di Nico non smise per un solo momento di accarezzargli la spalla e il braccio, facendogli sentire che non era da solo.  
Quando Jason smise di piangere la pioggia cessò di cadere.  
Drizzò la schiena, asciugandosi le guance con il dorso delle mani, e inspirò profondamente. Gli servì un enorme coraggio per guardare Nico in faccia, ma quando lo fece venne ricompensato con un calore che mai gli aveva visto negli occhi.  
« Come ti senti? » gli domandò, piano.  
« Debole. » disse, senza una particolare inflessione, « Umano. Mi sento... bene. » realizzò, rendendosi conto di come si fosse liberato di un enorme peso, di come la nebbia si fosse alzata nel suo petto e avesse lasciato Jason in grado finalmente di vedere.  
« Ne sono felice. Credo che tu abbia bisogno di una dormita. »  
« Nico? » lo chiamò, e avrebbe voluto dirgli molte cose ma per nessuna di quelle era ancora il momento giusto. Per questo inspirò soltanto, alzandosi, prima di sussurrargli un « Grazie. » che fece sorridere entrambi.  
Non ricevette risposta, ma Jason sapeva che ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlare. E mentre si sistemò nel sacco a pelo, pronto a provare a riposarsi per poi dare il cambio per fare la guardia, si rese conto che aveva ancora qualcosa da sistemare, al Campo Mezzosangue.  
Aveva ancora un compito da svolgere.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
